The River That Runs Through
by evangelion-ramiel
Summary: What if the Nadesico had a sister ship built at the same time she was built and then launched? So begins the side adventures of the ND-000 Yamato


Hi everyone this is my first attempt at a fanfic and anyway tell me how yall think about and also I forgot to mention I DON'T own Nadesico. However if I did I would be a very happy person right now. So on with the story and please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The River That Runs Through"  
  
  
  
  
  
The year is 2196 a year has passed since the Jovian lizards began a war with the UEAF. Since then our world is at the brink of collapse due to our military and its ineffectiveness at countering the attacking lizards. So within an entire year we have witnessed the entire destruction of the cities and people of Mars, the Moon, and soon even our home Earth will perish. However a Civilian contractor called Nergal won't see it end too soon. Already they are nearing completion of the Nadesico and launching it within a few days. Now all eyes are watching her maiden voyage with hope, but however there was another ship that also launched that Nergal forgot to mention to the UEAF and the crew of the Nadesico. Its name was the ND-000 the Yamato and so begins her tale and those that served aboard her.  
  
  
  
As a meeting between the Nergal representatives discussing the Schiaparelli project and the second reclamation of Mars was underway it was soon stopped when a man stood up and asked, "what about the Blue River Project gentlemen?" After a moment of silence the chairman of Nergal that was covered by shadows began to talk quietly and said, "everything is going as planed already it's being prepared to launch a day after the Nadesico all we need to do now is to select a crew." "That's not what worries me chairman it's the mission im more worried about." "The reason im bringing this up is because we don't even know what the mission even is or more for that matter the crew you have you've selected." Then the chairman began to laugh as he began to talk and told them "Its mission is to weaken the Jovian forces near the Earth and the Moon and also collect some chulips so we can experiment with boson jumping. So that later when we share some of our little weapon secrets with the UEAF that they'll think they've actually have a fighting chance in this war. Then of course they'll pay us double the money to produce their ships and weapons for them. Then which my master plans will go on from there and we'll all be rich and very powerful men." "Well then if you put it that way chairman who will be the crew and the name of the mobile battleship?" Asked another member of the committee. Then suddenly a woman with diamond shaped blue earrings entered the meeting and said. "Its name is the Yamato and the crew will be nobody's so there aren't any questions asked by the military and with the new stealth system attached to the Yamato the Jovians nor the UEAF will suspect a thing that were pulling the strings in this war." "However," another man stood up and said, "How will the crew follow such orders to set up both sides and put their lives in the way?" "Trust me the crew will follow us to the very end as so long the don't figure out the Jovian lizards are humans banished from the Moon," said the woman. "Ok very well then if there is anything else meeting adjourned then," The chairman said, and then everyone walked out of the room while in the background was the picture of the high mobile battleships ND-000 Yamato and her twin sister ND-001 Nadesico.  
  
Mean while in a small town in Texas..  
  
Well as usual its that time of year again in August and I have to go back to school. But hey I was happy today. Probably because I was a senior and graduating soon but more for the matter a man from Nergal wanted to talk to me about something at my high school. As I was walking into the building a boy about my age called my name, "Hello Seth Hamilton." I turned around and looked at the boy and said, "do I know you?" Well actually no but I do know you im your second in command on the Yamato." "You're my what!!!!" I said looking at him like he was crazy. He walked up to me and pointed a finger to and said, "Oh that's right have you talked to the man from Nergal yet." "No," I said. The boy then said, "well in that case go the to superintendents office he's there waiting for you." "Ok," I said I walked off thinking that person was an idiot. As I walked in the man was there as the boy said waiting for me in a very dressy suite. He looked up at me and asked, "are you Seth Hamilton?" "Yes I am, and why is that wacko in the hall calling himself my second in command anyway? Am I a captain of a ship or something." As I said laughing. "Well actually you are going to be a captain if you'll except the job offer im offering you." Then he pulled out a data pad and showed me pictures of a ship he call the Yamato. "Ok then why pick me I don't even have experience at commanding a ship!" I said yelling at him at disbelief. "Well actually you have a lot more experience then you give your self credit for Seth. We saw you when your school did a training simulation at the UEAF center for high schools and you came with out hardly a single lose and you almost rival that of the captain of the Nadesico. However more to the fact you're the only one left that could fill the spot as captain as because all the other people that have the same training are either in the war fighting the Jovian's or their dead." "I understand but I can't just leave school, my friends, and even my family." He then stood up and handed me another data pad and said. "Well it may seem hard but were willing to give you and your family an adequate sum if you'll be the captain of the Yamato and also most of the kids in your high school will be the crew anyway." "Really!" "Yes," he said as he told me to look at the data pad and said the number in the red is what they are willing to pay you and your family if you would be the captain." As I looked at it I was absolutely amazed they'd pay me this much to be captain. After that I of course called my family and discussed the matter fully till my family and I came to an agreement. So after a really long phone called (which lasted from first period till lunch began) I looked to the man from Nergal and said, "ill take the job!" He then stood quickly and said, "Very well said Mr. Hamilton or should I say captain Hamilton. Any way tomorrow ill meet you after school and show you to your crew and last but not least the Yamato." So after some more talking and contract signing we both shook hands and went to lunch or for him to a hotel. So I went to lunch and took the rest of the day calmly till tomorrow. 


End file.
